conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ches Ne
Classification and Dialects Ches Ne is a Saltic language spoken by the Ches Ne people who live in Chesnea, a country in Chasianasia Phonology for the most part Ches Ne has the same sounds as many romance languages however the c and k sound slightly differnt as c is dental bottom and k is dental top Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System (I just put the Latinized version because I can't type in the language's real alphabet) Grammar Instead of conjugating words by changing the word, you surround it with other special words made for conjugation. Nouns these are suffixes, they change the meaning of the previous noun. son - makes noun plural ne- make noun own next word these are articles She - The/this Far- an/an Verbs These are Tensetecles they change the tense of a verb bata goes after a past tense verb pos goes before a future tense verb present tense has no tensetecles in it's raw form eta goes after a verb to give it an ing meaning the tensetecles work on all verbs becuase Ches Ne is a Logical Language Syntax Nearly Identical to English Subject verb object, however, adjectives go after the nouns they represent, the same applies to adverbs and their verbs. Adjectives Adjectives are conjugated with -vo meaning more and -ve meaning most, these are the only two real suffixes in Ches NE Punctuatives These are words that replace punctuation, however the Latinized version of Ches ne uses both punctuation and punctuatives. I have never seen any other language with this stupid idea LOL !shwa ?kuox ,zy .pon ;zyza ;zyz Lexicon -ing= eta -er= vo -ed= bata -est= ve ,= zy != shwa ?= Kuox .= pon (that are) plural= son a= far adventure= itirje again= ite agreeable= danguda alas= heu alcohol= lucije all= pana also= eti America= Mori Amethyst=Hamofito And= ned Angry= gryr Another= alter Ant= iant Apple= hablo Arrest= kapeti August= Augu Aunt= Aumate Awesome= hauso Baby= drema Bad= malos Bald= iah Balloon= lun Bathroom= frum Beach= caeba Bed= dormiter Believe= live Belong= loba Berry= jo Better= bonaa Big= huga Bird= ave Black= bonk Bless= blassam Blue= u Bone= malown Boring= bori Born= centa Boy= uer Bring= dare Brother= feter Burn= buar Busy= kupata But= hydo By= by Bye= a’le Can= cuji Canada= Kanedo Cantino= kantinea Caramel= camal Cat= kitam Citizen=syche City= ubo Claim= takle Club= mes Code= doda Cold= friji Color= reo Commercial= komuru Computer= domu Conjure= kunte Cook= kuer Cookout= kuernou Cooperation= co’apo Cotton= carut Could= juda Corage= fareo County= edoa Crap= krap Creator= maketo Crime= malet Criminal= maletshir Crowd= cracho Crystal= Cube= kube Czech= Czytch Dad= pate Dance= stepa Data= dada Day= date Dear= dyra Desert= Azona Die= mortu Dinner= dine do= ilet doctor= dactri dog= kanam dollar= b’xn doubt-nobili doom= mordum drive off= drovan drug= druda east= est eight= ayt emo= imoto English= Glisha Enjoy= Joi’a Enter=ientura Eve= nonol f**k= ioke façade= fosath fall= uto fat= bisi February= febu Fire= fwifwi Five= fa Fly= mos Food= cibu For= nimen Forest= foros Forever= b’xabe Four= kum Free= dinot Friend= aki Friendship= akiaki From= aga Fun= doi Gay= homal Garnet=Moni Gem=gamma Germany= Jero Girl= uel go/ go to= goa god= gad goddess= goda good= benos grab= arii grass= fotini Greece= Griks Green= gryn Happy= lita Hate=din Have= dachi he/she= skon head= krin hello= icho help=xilli high= hilli hit= bacu home= domi hot= calid how= bzu I/me= hin Ice= frije ice cream= ifrije if=sif in= inth invade= fed is= ke Isreal= Holiand It= tin January= Ianoku Japan= Iho Jesus= Jhizas Join=adyu Joy= Ioy Judge= iudj July= Bum Jury= iuri Kick= ik Kid= libe Kill= nekap Knee= nijh Land= lande Latin= Lutina Law= legal Lazy= igi Leave= nobonosht Legislate= krial Lesbian= imolshi Light= luket Little= tinos Live= abito Look= iko Loser= child Love= nil Low= hino Lunch= luke Mall= mal Man= aduer March= Make Mars= Marx main-kana Mayor= Meria Mom= mate Moon= lola military=satezo Morning= lite Mountain= kanushia Movie= avidea mr.= mir mrs./ms.= mar name= leban never= nei new= yo night= nate nine= nan ninja= aesaduer no= noi noble= noben noon= midate north= noreth North America= Nar Notice= azer Nut= no October= Hoct Of= pou old= palo one= une oppose= b’xudo other= altor p*nis= nena pants= lums pearl=corl person=hito pest= moskwi pinaple= bina place-laza plant= fotos police= kaper poop= fike possevive= ne prison= kapem purple= pulum race= athini rain= I’a’ren rain forst= amaz rant= wonder rape= maoke recall= evo red= throji redneck= hikuba retard= jame return-kikambo rice= thrik river= ryve road= roa room= kubi run= kuri Russia= Russi Sad= lacral Save=rasto Say= inkwi School= olus Seven=sept Should= kuda Shout= mor Six= sik Sleep= dormi Smart= noni so= jo soft=noft song/ sing= kant south= suth soilder= santez South America= Sar Spring= spri Square= kape Stop= haltor Straight= bonesix Stream= ivu Stupid= stoi Style= dezi Sub= napta Summer= aes Sun= sola Sunglasses= calides Tall= latel Target= aduno Tax=inco Teacher= lodus Thanks=grashi that rules= bonzi’e The= she There= ibit Thin= nobi this= shes three= tros toe= nijah to= gu too much= me town= edo tree= bonecum two= bi uncle= Aupate universe=yunoba upon= dens Venus= Beutus Virginia= B’virginia War= blarga Water= tsu West=west What= bvun When=b’xn Where=bxu White= yonk Who= bvu Why= bzua Wrong=nug will= pos with=plus whithout- noi plus wind/air= mospira winter= bris witch= ashika wolf= lupus woman= aduel work= abora would= luda wow= hubidajibaz year= aeryo yellow= chikan yes= ayo you= ton zero= zer 0 zer 1 une 2 bi 3 tros 4 kum 5 fa 6 sik 7 sept 8 ayt 9 nan 10 unezer ' ' Throji Oran Chikan Gryn U''' '''Pulum Bonk Yonk' Jan 'Ianoku '' '''Feb 'Febu'' '''Mar 'Make Apr 'Apre May 'Maya Jun 'Juna Jul 'Bum Aug 'Augu Sep 'Sepu Oct 'Hacto Nov 'Nova Dec 'Disa ' ' ' ' Sun 'Soladate Mon 'Loladate Tue 'Tuliodate Wed 'Migeldate Thu 'Thordate Fri 'Zusdate Sat 'Gaddate Example text Hin ne kanem pos ki bi aeryo son she zusdate shwa! Latinized Ches Ne I 's dog will is two year s this friday ! Literal Translation My dog will be two years this Friday. Final Translation Ton din loladate kuox? You hate monday ? Do you hate monday? Category:Languages Category:Saltic Category:Chesnea Category:Ches Ne Category:Easy Language